


you're the peanut butter to my jelly

by nfiazen



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, how did we end up here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfiazen/pseuds/nfiazen
Summary: jacob always wished for this to happen, and it's near to coming true. all he has to do is further convince kevin to dress up as a peanut butter jar for halloween.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 38





	you're the peanut butter to my jelly

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and i spontaneously wanted to write at 10PM so please excuse the mess you're about to read

It's the 28th of September, and as soon Jacob felt the cold breeze around the apartment as he opened his eyes that morning, he got up in excitement. Autumn is his favorite season, he doesn't know exactly why, but his other friends joke that he's so cold-blooded that maybe it's just in his reptilian nature.

He would rather like to think that it reminds him of his actual home, the cold warms his heart as he reminisces his childhood.

But he stops thinking about it as soon as he sees Kevin in front of the TV later on the day when he suddenly decided to show up at Jacob's apartment before his art class started. But before Jacob could even speak he simply says, "No."

"Please you could literally not have known what I was about to say."

"I know you well enough to know you were about to ask me to dress up for Halloween, as you have done for the past two years. I thought I'd skip to the end where I say no to make it easy for all of us."

"I-I was actually not gonna ask that you dummy."

Kevin raises his eyebrow and looks at Jacob, which makes him realize the light red tint on Jacob's cheeks. Kevin just chuckles and looks back to the TV. "Sure dude, whatever you say."

"I was! You can't just assume."

"Ok then," Kevin says as he turns around after turning off the TV to fully look at Jacob, "what were you going to ask instead hm?"

"Um, I..." Jacob takes a moment which he definitely knows doesn't make him look good until he finally came up with a plan, "I was actually going to ask if you were free tonight! Yup, I definitely was and you jumped to conclusions."

"Oh, Ummm I think I'm pretty much free after class. What'd you have in mind?"

"I want to go to the new cafe downtown that just opened last week! It has been a while since we last went on a date." Jacob says as he nears over to the couch, reaching for Kevin's hand, which he instinctively takes and brings Jacob to lay down next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, of course, I'd love that," Kevin says as he plays with Jacob's unbelievably soft brown hair. "we can even go to the arcade nearby afterward."

"Ah don't you worry about the after we go to the cafe, I have this whole date planned out," Jacob says as he starts making tiny circles onto Kevin's palm.

"Ah okay okay, I didn't realize you had this all in mind." Kevin chuckles. "So please, do tell me when this will all go down."

Jacob looks up at Kevin and says, "In about two hours, so we better get ready!" He stands up and Kevin immediately feels a slight cold from his side. Jacob notices his partner's slight frown and leans down to give him a kiss on the head. Before Kevin lets him go he grabs his neck and brings him lower to give him a kiss on the lips. They stay like that for a tad bit longer than needed until Jacob nudges Kevin to get up, so he does just so.

"Okay, I'll get ready now. I got my daily sunshine vitamin in! See you in a few!" Kevin says as he heads out the door. Jacob smiles at the idiot running away, he can't believe he got so lucky.

When Kevin sits down with his drink already been ordered by Jacob, always arriving earlier, he asks, "Can I know the surprise now?"

"Of course not! Then it wouldn't be a surprise!"

"I think I have the right to know about our upcoming whereabouts as I am the other person in the relationship."

"As reasonable as that sounds, I am still giving you nothing," Jacob says as Kevin responds with a humph. Right then does the person behind the counter calls up his name and order. "After we spend a few in a here then we can go to where I plan to take your breath away once again." Jacob stands up as he hears Kevin call behind him, "But you're already doing that on a daily!"

Jacob blushes as he picks up their drinks and thanks to the staff. Looking back he can see how amused Kevin looks as he achieved to make him blush once again.

"Okay enough with the flattery, as much as I appreciate it, I want to know how your classes have been going!" He sets down their drinks and sits back down.

"Challenging, but a fun challenge! We're kind of suffering on the grades but we'll ignore that for now until further notice." Kevin says as he sips his beverage.

"I still have yet to see anything on what your assignment is about and the suspense is killing me!!"

"Oh no you don't, here I am also being left suspenseful and you're also not giving me any details."

"Okay, fair point but at least I haven't been keeping you waiting for a week or so."

"Well, I guess we'll have to agree to disagree." Kevin says as he looks Jacob in the eyes, prompting him to say, "Wow."

"Oh do I have something in my face??" Jacob sits up in his chair rapidly and touches his cheek. Kevin shakes his head no.

"Just saying wow cause I can never get over how pretty your eyes are." Jacob smiles shyly as he lightly punches Kevin's arm.

While Kevin pulls on an expression of fake pain, which Jacob playfully rolls his eyes to, he stands up and reaches for Kevin's hand. "Okay enough playing around, let's get to the serious stuff." Kevin immediately stands up and intertwines their hands as he says, "Lead me the way."

Kevin was too invested in their conversation that he doesn't realize that he just stepped foot into the Halloween costume store. "Oh no, you didn't."

"Why indeed It appears that I did," Jacob says with a grin. He leads them in front of what appears to be a set costume. A peanut butter jar accompanying by a jelly jar. "Come on you haaaave to." Jacob practically gives Kevin the puppy eyes.

"Seriously Jacob why do you want me to do this with you so badly."

"It'll be fun! I always wanted to wear matching costumes with someone and with you it would be perfect!" He can tell that Kevin is very skeptical so he follows up with, "If you dress up as the peanut butter to my jelly this year at the Halloween costume party then I swear I will never ask this of you ever again in the future."

"After this time no more?" Jacob nods his head, yes, hoping he will respond the same.

Jacob hears Kevin let out a loud sigh of defeat and almost jumps of joy as soon as Kevin says, "Okay I'll dress up as peanut butter-"

Jacob hugs Kevin tightly as says thank you over 50 times. Kevin lets out a laugh seeing how happy his reply made his boyfriend. He admires the boy in front of him who is enthusiastically rambling on about how awesome they will look together in their costumes.

Seeing Jacob this happy over Halloween costumes makes Kevin think he might just do it again for next year's party.

**Author's Note:**

> not @ how I had the urge to write this a week ago late at night thinking I'll only write like two words but dove even deeper into this plot a week after abandoning it after my brother's birthday party today.....kind of on-brand for me.
> 
> anyways I hope you enjoyed this mess. will be on here all week! y'all can find me on twitter at @sixdaysgoneby
> 
> have a lovely day/night!<3


End file.
